nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 12: The Room, the Billiards, the Darts, and Me
'The Room, the Billiards, the Darts, and Me '(部屋とビリヤードとダーツと私 Heya to Biryado to Datsu to Watashi) is the twelfth episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the twelfth episode overall. Synopsis Musashi discusses more of his past prior to meeting the Scarred Guard with Kenshirou Yozakura. Uno gets everyone from the New Year's Tournament together to play in the game room he got for Cell 13's victory in the tournament. Later, Jyugo leaves Cell 13 for some fresh air at night, only to encounter Elf. Summary Musashi agrees to tell Kenshirou about his past in exchange for permission to spend time with the others. Sometime in the past, Musashi is born with a much higher body temperature than average, which he considers to be special as his parents convince him it comes from the sun. However, at some point the additional heat becomes overwheming and burns up inside. Despite all doctors' tests coming back normal, he developes anxiety and sufferes chronic nightmares and; after a while, he suffers severe burns as his entire body becomes engulfed in flames. The doctors put it down to spontaneous human combustion, but no cause or cure can be found; still, Musashi is constantly conforted by the presense of his parents. Musashi eventually attends college, but is soon made unwelcome by a certain student who spreads rumours that he is an arsonist, leading the rest of the students to fear and resent him. Despondent, he returns home to his parents only to find the house burning down. He himself is blamed for the arson by the same man who spread rumours about him in college, and the police approach him. Musashi tries to resist arrest but unexpectedly combusts into flames once more; after being called a moster by the onlookers, he loses his will to fight and allows himself to be arrested and imprisoned. He initially felt safer in jail, and was one day approached by the man with the scar who offered to fix his condition. Instead, he amplified it and gave him the ability to fully control flame without suffering any damage, which angered him as he only wanted it to go away. His complaints are dismissed by Elf, who admits that he posed as a student in order to frame Musashi and use him for their research. Furious, Musashi assaults Elf and tries to kill the scarred guard with his flames, only for the guard to cut through them with his blades and slice out one of his eyes in the process. Back in the present time, Musashi is convinced that Kenshirou won't believe his story due to the lack of evidence; still, he remains relieved that he no longer has power over his flames. However, Kenshirou is convinced by his tale and explains that he was investigating inmates being used for human experimentation as a police officer, resigning to become a prison guard when no one would believe his claims. He states his desire to expose the culprits, not for personal gain but for the sake of justice. He promises to ensure that Musashi's abusers are punished, and the two shake hands on it. Elsewhere, Honey and Uno bicker over the latter inviting building three to visit his games room. Kiji drags Honey along regardless, only to find that the room is still empty; Uno explains that he wants the building of the room to be a collaberative effort. Seitarou, Hajime and Yamato install a furniature set in the room, which has all come from Uno's earned money, while Samon enters the room with cell eight and an old mahjong table. Mitsuru then arrives, knocking everyone aside with a large collection of games such as dart boards and billiard tables, much to the inmates' joy and Hajime's irritation. As Trois and Honey impress the others with their skills in darts and pool, Kenshirou brings Musashi to join them. Sometime later, Hajime orders the inmates back to their cells, met with great protest and resistence. Later that night, Jyugo and Uno discuss the day's happenings. As Jyugo ponders whether he deserves to have so much fun, Uno tactlessly points out the reasons he doesn't but reminds him that he's a good person regardless and should learn to socialise and enjoy his life despite being in jail. Jyugo then breaks out and heads outside, where he watches the night sky in a state of jubilation - only for it to be ruined by the presence of Elf. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1